Opposite Attraction
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: How would things have went if Yuffie had led Vincent’s life and his hers?  AU  FF7, FF7AC, & DOC compliant still.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**__ I still do not own FF7 or any of the characters. _

_**Rating:**__ M/NC-17_

_**Pairing:**__ Yuffie Valentine/Vincent Kisaragi (Yes, you read that right)_

_**Summary:**__ How would things have went if Yuffie led Vincent's life and his hers? This takes place after DOC – so it is FF7, FF7:AC, DOC, compliant – although still Alternate Universe._

_**Warnings:**__ Could be a variety of things, so be sure to check this spot before chapters._

**Opposite Attraction**

**PROLOGUE**

Yuffie Valentine stood stoically. The party was commencing and once again she found herself standing in the shadows – watching. It felt unreal now that she knew Hojo's feelings a bit better. Why he had left her for Lucrecia. It was science. Pure science. Even as psychotic as that scientist, Lucrecia, had been, she shared that one trait with her former lover. They were scientists and somehow that excluded her. It killed her because of her interference to it.

_If only I had… _The gun-wielding woman sighed behind her cape. _No – there was truly nothing I could do to save Hojo. He is encased in that shell chaos had once been and our time is over. Hojo's entrapment is now just a sin I will carry. I can't mourn the loss of his love any longer._

"Hey Yufs!"

Yuffie pursed her lips and looked up at the tall man. He wasn't as mischievous as he had been during the time against Sephiroth, but he still had that exuberate attitude.

"Come on, Yufs." He pleaded.

Vincent was far from unattractive, but his personality left much to be desired. The woman couldn't understand why he always bothered her. Certainly he didn't fail to notice how most other females made eyes at him – some males even. He truly was delectable.

Yuffie scuffed. He was a child compared to her.

Platinum eyes widened slightly as the male stepped closer – he certainly was taller than she remembered. His hands pressed against the wall on either side of her and she watched him as he leaned down – trying to be seductive. "I'm in the room next to yours, if you get bored."

Valentine blinked, _Did he just…? _Opening her mouth, she closed it as her comrade scurried out of the room. Her core pulsed at the thought. _Do not be foolish. He is just a hormonal teenager. _Shifting her eyes to look at the party once more, they dropped to the metal appendage that made her left arm. Her odd swirling orbs of silver reflected back. _Fine, perhaps I will take up his offer. He will likely change his mind or it will finally frighten him away from the monster I am._

With a swish of her cloak, she left the room on the Sierra. _The moment he sees how scarred my body is, he will no doubt change his mind._

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **__I am still in the process of kicking this idea around. I am debating whether to continue this, so be sure to let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ I still do not own FF7 or any of the characters. _

_**Rating:**__ M/NC-17_

_**Pairing:**__ Yuffie Valentine/Vincent Kisaragi (Yes, you read that right)_

_**Summary:**__ How would things have went if Yuffie led Vincent's life and his hers? This takes place after DOC – so it is FF7, FF7: AC, DOC, compliant – although still Alternate Universe._

_**Warnings:**__ Could be a variety of things, so be sure to check this spot before chapters._

**Opposite Attraction**

Chapter One

The corridor was dark and Yuffie hesitated at the door. _This is foolish. He is just a boy. Although… _With slowness, she lifted her metal palm to the door. _No, I would rather end this infatuation now, before it becomes a hassle._

"Yuffie?"

Platinum eyes flickered and Valentine dropped her arm, turning towards the newcomer. _I should have been more careful._

Nanaki glanced between the door and his comrade. "I believe your room is next door, Miss. Valentine."

The woman pursed her lips and nodded. She could only hope he had not somehow found out about her intentions. With a smooth turn, she moved to her room and slipped inside before any questions could be asked. It would have been inconvenient to explain what she had been about to do.

_Perhaps that was for the best. _Yuffie mused as she brought her claw up to flick back some wayward strands of hair. _Mr. Kisaragi is far too young to partake in intimate pleasures._

Valentine sighed. If Chaos were still within, she knew the demon would disagree - adamantly. He would have been reminding her of what she was doing at his age – she was Turk after all. Silver orbs glazed in memory and she sat down on her bed. _That was all in the past._

The gun-toting woman laid back and closed her eyes. She could only hope the nightmares would leave her alone… for once.

* * *

A hand touched Yuffie's shoulder and her eyes flew open. Before she could see, she had drawn the death penalty and pointed it at the intruder. _Had the ship been invaded?_

Valentine frowned as her vision came into focus suddenly. _What is he doing in my quarters?_

"Um," the low voice was hesitant. "Could ya' lower that? It's just me."

Yuffie pulled her lips into a tight line and did as requested. Her body relaxed a little and she stared at the black haired pest – a damn teenager that refused to understand the word 'no'. "What do you think you are doing, Mr. Kisaragi?"

"…I know you came to my room earlier."

Silence was the only reply, and Vincent shifted to lean on his other foot. His odd crimson eyes were looking at the woman shrouded in clothes of black and red nervously. Was she really that angry? He hadn't meant to upset her – well, it wasn't that he didn't think she would be angry that he came in here uninvited, but… she had come to his room earlier, hadn't she? So it really wasn't that bad, was it?

"I send my apologies for giving you the wrong impression," Yuffie replied deadpanned. She could see the grin on the boy's face faltered. _There is no easy way out of this situation. I must be honest, and discourage his continued infatuation. _

The gunwoman sighed and closed her eyes. "There will be no intimacies between you and I – ever. It would be best for you to change your focus onto a more… acceptable match."

"But, you—"

"Go back to your room, Mr. Kisaragi," Yuffie interrupted. How was she supposed to explain this any further? "I have made myself clear. If in a few years, when you are older--"

Vincent narrowed his eyes and stomped his foot for effect. It successfully cut the woman's speech short and he received a pointed look of disdain for his childish interruption. "What is wrong with you?" He snapped. "I am not some kid anymore!"

His voice rose and he crossed his arms. The woman he had been pining over was sitting up and looking cautious, but he did not care. What was wrong with him? Was he that horrible that no one – even _her – _was willing to consider him as a man? "How many times do I have to remind you? I am of age! How can you sit there and act like you don't want me too? I've seen you give me those _'eyes'_ , now and then, when you think I'm not looking. I'm not the idiot you – or anyone else – thinks I am, so stop treating me like one!"

Yuffie clenched her jaw as her nostrils flared. Did he not see how he was proving her point? He was doing just that right now – acting like an adolescent boy. "Do not presume what I may or may not feel regarding you, Mr. Kisaragi." Her voice softened as a look of rejection again stained his face. Why did he have to look like that? Certainly, her lack of response to him could not be that upsetting? "…You do not know what you are asking of me."

"Just one night," Vincent continued. His feelings had turned around when he heard what she said. Was that an opening? If she truly felt nothing for him… then she would say so. Wouldn't she? Of course, she would! Yuffie was not a person who spoke carelessly. "That's all I'm asking for. …I promise I won't bother you at all after that, if you don't want me too."

A skeptical look crossed briefly over the woman's face.

_She is considering it! I can't believe it… _Kisaragi swallowed hard and he stepped forward. His knees grazed the side of the bed. "It will be out of our systems after that and we can go our own ways."

Yuffie pursed her lips. It was tempting; even though she knew what he just said was not true in the slightest. He was a virgin, she was certain… it was likely he would not be sated by just one night, but… A heat began to spread through her normally cold feeling body. _Just one night… and he will likely lose interest - with me anyway - after. _

The chaos-free woman gave a small nod and dragged her eyes over his face for any sign of hesitancy. After finding none, she spoke swiftly. "Fine, but you will do as I say, or this will be over before it begins. Understood?"

Vincent nodded quickly. He just couldn't believe it! Was this really happening? "Anything."

Yuffie pushed back the urge to tell him how foolish that was to say, but thought against it. That boy never seemed to learn. Her voice lowered as she leaned her back against the wall. If things went as she suspected, he would be wanting to leave once he saw her naked – it was not a pretty sight. "Very well, Mr. Kisaragi. Take off your clothes. …Let me see if you have anything worth entertaining for this night."

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

**A/n:** Hello! Sorry it has taken so long to decide whether to continue this, but after so much support for it… I couldn't resist. I have seen so many of these type of 'switch places' fics in other genre's, but never for FF7, that I couldn't resist! I have a plot lining up in my head for this, so updates shouldn't be too lengthy in between. I had written a lot of this chapter shortly after starting this fic, so hopefully it didn't flow too badly… I just finished my NaNoWriMo story: Fated Enslavement, so my writing has changed a little since then. Anyway, anyone still reading this? If so, please review!


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ I still do not own FF7 or any of the characters. _

_**Rating:**__ M/NC-17_

_**Pairing(s):**__ Yuffie Valentine/Vincent Kisaragi (Yes, you read that right)_

_**Summary:**__ How would things have went if Yuffie led Vincent's life and his hers? This takes place after DOC – so it is FF7, FF7: AC, DOC, compliant – although still Alternate Universe._

_**Warnings:**__ M/F, M/M, M/F/M, Slave, N/C, UST, D/s, Bondage, Solo-M, Solo-F_

**Opposite Attraction**

Chapter Two

The nineteen-year-old stood in place with surprise. It had been a rather anti-climatic ten minutes, until he had been allowed to watch the one he longed for undress. How could someone have done all that to her? She had scars as though someone had completely taken her apart and then put her back together. Much worse than a cracked materia…

Vincent swallowed hard. His crimson eyes trailed down the swell of her breasts and he felt himself getting hard. Despite all the damage that had been done to her, she still was able to be more collected then him. If that had happened to him instead of her… well, he wasn't sure how he would have turned out – probably just like her.

His nostrils flared as his eyes reached the hairless point between her legs. A scar ran across, but his cock still twitched achingly. It seemed almost wrong to be getting so aroused after seeing what she hid beneath her clothes, but he couldn't help it.

Miss. Valentine took a shallow breath and resisted the urge to snap at the teenager. He was obviously still hard – more than she expected at this point, but he wasn't doing anything. "Well?" Yuffie questioned after a moment. She could not take this odd quietness that he was exhibiting, for once in the time she had known him. If she had known that getting naked would get him to shut up, she might have willingly undressed in front of him years ago - when he would not shut up.

_He would have been sixteen then. _Yuffie's mind chided and she swore it almost held chaos's deep tone. It was how all her thoughts seemed to be since that monster was gone, almost as though it was a way for her to remember him. A subconscious trick, that was oddly comforting – she was not alone that way.

"As I expected," Yuffie began again and managed to keep her face stoic. Her heart clenched. Why did it hurt to be rejected? She did not want him in her bed to begin with! "Get dressed and go back to your room. I will not speak of what has happened, and as such, I ask the same."

"W-what?" Vincent blinked and stepped forward in realization. "No, that isn't what I was—I, no…" he stuttered and reached a hand out to her shoulder. She looked so fragile when he was close like this. "I want you. Please, that wasn't what I – I mean… yeah, it's a bit shocking, but… I expected… as much."

Miss. Valentine narrowed her eyes, but did not fight off his other arm as it came to her opposing shoulder. "I find that hard to believe."

A sigh left the teenager and he stood there, contemplating. After a moment, he glanced to her face and dropped his head down. His lips pressed against her softly and he hesitated as she didn't respond.

_Damn it…_ he didn't know what to do. He _was _a virgin… even if he had seen many of Cid's books that were hidden beneath the control panel in the cockpit. It had been an assortment of men and woman… but still, he didn't know what to do here.

Vincent parted his lips and gasped as his soon-to-be lover finally responded and slipped a tongue past. He had kissed someone before, but it had been a male, that lived on the other side of Wutai when he was younger – on a dare. Her lips were so much softer and… she wasn't rushing him. Were all females this delicious?

The nineteen-year-olds hands slid down and he felt the cold metal beneath his right. It was such an odd feeling to have, but it made his cock throb. Why did that excite him? What would it feel like to have her cold metal digits on him?

Yuffie took a discreet breath as Vincent's lips left hers and trailed to her neck. His hands fumbled down her and she felt her core pulse with delight. Why, she would never know. He obviously did not know what he was doing, but for some reason it was… nice.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she dimly felt her metallic appendage moved to him. _What is he doing? _The thin brown lines above her eyes lifted and she looked to him in curiosity. "What are you doing?"

"I," Vincent began and paused to catch his breath. Her cold fingers wrapped around his cock, despite her question. It was… so damn good. "Just wanted to feel what… it felt like."

"Hm, is that so?" Yuffie questioned rhetorically as she maneuvered them towards the bed. He was not going to last much longer if they kept with the foreplay. Her lips moved to his neck and she nipped at his flesh.

A delighted groan passed through the ninja's lips. He already felt ready to burst. Vincent felt her mouth move to his ear.

"How do you want me, Vincent?"

The teenagers eyes flew open and he looked down at her incredulously. That was one of the few times she did not call him, 'Mr. Kisaragi' and it sent a shiver down his spine. "…W-want you?" he choked out. His mind felt clouded. What did she mean?

Yuffie's eyes clouded and flickers of memories from her Turk days flooded her mind unwillingly. That had been a time, when she too had been so new to the world of intimate delights. It was during an era where it was common practice for criminals to become sex slaves – 'Pets'. Shinra had been the one to make that a popular way of life, and to this day it was still in their world, just not as common. That was a time when she too had enjoyed 'Pets' just like this…

Unlike then, no Shinra would be coming by one day to order her to _dispense _of her Pets.

"Oh, I," Vincent stuttered and broke the trace the woman had gone into. "…Just normal… I don't really know, I mean…"

Yuffie didn't reply, but caught his mouth. She didn't want to hear his nervous voice – it was bound to put some self control back into her and stop this. The back of her legs pressed against the bed more firmly and she pulled him down on top of her as she laid back.

A slendor hand reached down between them and Yuffie raised her half-lidded eyes to her soon-to-be lover and positioned him at her entrance. He was bent over her, but it was obvious one foot was against the floor, by his odd position.

"You don't need to be gentle," Yuffie commented as he tried to find a comfortable position. His hands came to her hips and she took a breath as he lifted her effortlessly... and drove in.

The thrusts were long and the gunwoman tried to stay quiet, but it was too hard. He was thick inside of her and definitely not lacking anything in length. How was it, he was so endowed already?

Minutes passed and Vincent grunted as he began to get closer to release. It was building in him so furiously and suddenly. "I can't last much longer," he pleaded, as though begging for her to let him finish. He could see his cock slick with their juices as he pulled out and pushed back in. His pace was increasing, despite his attempts to last longer. He wanted her to let him back into her bed again. How could he have said he only wanted one night? She was so… tight.

"Harder," Yuffie ordered through clenched teeth. Her back arched as she felt her head thump against the wall - he was pounding into her in earnest. A shallow moan, so long and rich, shattered the groans of the room as her walls clamped against him. An orgasm hit like a crashing wave and she barely heard him grunt and push forward hard… spilling inside of her.

The room fell quiet and Vincent swallowed hard as he caught his breath. He felt so tired. "Yuffie…" His eyes caught hers as he reluctantly pulled out. That was… unbelievable, even though it had felt like she was holding back.

"You should get cleaned up," Yuffie murmured. A heavy settling guilt filled her stomach. What was she thinking? He was only nineteen, and she was more than twice his age. Her eyes flittered to the clock on the wall and back to her one time lover. "It would be best for you to get back to your room before anyone notices your absence."

"But," Vincent suddenly felt wide awake. "I thought—"

The gunwoman pursed her lips. "It is after midnight, the night is over and you are sated." _For now, at least. You should have no problem getting another to take my place – if you close your mouth for a few moments, anyway. _"Was it not satisfactory?"

"I—er, yes, it was," Mr. Kisaragi relented and his shoulders dropped. He felt… well, he wasn't sure how he felt. It wasn't like he didn't expect her to kick him out, but he had thought that he would have more than one… shot, when he said night. "I guess I'll get goin' then."

"Do get some rest, Mr. Kisaragi," Yuffie stated and moved in the direction of the connecting bathroom. She couldn't stand to see him looking so dejected. Right now she just wanted to get in the shower. How could she have allowed another sin to be added to her list?

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

**A/n:** Mwhaha! Another chapter, and not a long wait this time either. Hope you enjoyed it. . Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ I still do not own FF7 or any of the characters. _

_**Rating:**__ M/NC-17_

_**Pairing(s):**__ Yuffie Valentine/Vincent Kisaragi (Yes, you read that right)_

_**Summary:**__ How would things have went if Yuffie led Vincent's life and his hers? This takes place after DOC – so it is FF7, FF7: AC, DOC, compliant – although still Alternate Universe._

_**Warnings:**__ M/F, M/M, M/F/M, Slave, N/C, UST, D/s, Bondage, Solo-M, Solo-F_

**Opposite Attraction**

Chapter Three

_Two Days Later…_

"Hey Yuf's?" Cid's voice was loud as he yelled down beside the control unit. They were the last two left on board and he was finally enjoying some damn silence. It was nice to see everyone again, but it took all of yesterday for his hangover to go away enough for him to fly. "Are you sure you don't want to fuckin' come back with me to Rocket Town?"

Yuffie frowned and looked up. Her thoughts broke and she felt uneasy – she had worried that someone might have heard Vincent and her those nights ago, but no one had commented on it. A matter she was sure would have occurred, had any of them known. At least _he _was gone now, home and away from her. It had been hard to ignore his lingering stares since then, though avoiding him had been easier than usual. _It was my fault… What was I thinking?_

"…Is this about the fuckin' racket I heard comin' from your room a couple night ago?" Highwind asked and pulled the cigarette from his mouth. Nibleheim was only a half hour away, and still he couldn't understand why his comrade would want to go there. "You've been fuckin' more quiet than normal, lately… and that's fucking sayin' something!"

"You heard…?" The gunwoman felt guilt rise in her again. How was she going to explain? "It was… my fault."

Cid raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He replaced his cigarette after a moment of steering. "Hey, what happened was between you and Cloud – well, and Tifa's involved too... Fuck, you sure got yourself into some fucking mess! She is gonna be so goddamn pissed off if she finds—"

"Cloud?" Yuffie interrupted with the name slipping from her with confusion. He thought that she had…? With Cloud? Her eyebrows furrowed and she crossed her arms. At least her cape hid her expression. "…It was not Cloud."

"You're shitting me, right?" The pilot interjected and spared a look to her again. "Don't you fucking tell me you slept with Reeve – or fuckin' god, Barret!"

Yuffie sighed and turned her gaze to the large display of windows. "No, I did not engage either of them." The stare on her felt heavy and then heavy cursing could be heard. Her glimmering, mako drenched, platinum eyes turned back.

"You fucking slept with Vincent! That damn brat?" Cid's voice was loud as he brushed the ashes from his pants. The cigarette had burned a hole on its way to the floor, having got caught in a crevice. The 'old man', as that ninja had dubbed him, coughed and took a loud, noisy breath. "…Well? How was he?"

Miss. Valentine turned her head. "Excuse me?"

Highwind rolled his eyes and fumbled to light another cigarette. He couldn't fucking believe it! "What? It ain't like I haven't seen how he's grown into himself this past year. So, I definitely can't blame you neither. I'd hit that if I got the chance; damn brat could use a good fucking for all the trouble he gives me."

"He is just a teenager, Cid," Yuffie stated blandly.

A snort left the pilot. "You're one to talk, since you spread your legs for him. C'mon, we always talk about this crap."

The gunwoman resisted the urge to sigh again, and remind him it was usually him that did the talking. "It was… satisfactory, but it will not be happening again."

Cid shrugged. "Well, if you ever get to wanting some," he began. "You know where to find me -- it has been a while. Shera is working at that bakery in town now and then so… she isn't home a lot…"

"I'll keep that in mind," Yuffie replied dismally. Perhaps she would, just to get Vincent out of her mind. Even now, she knew Chaos would still be laughing at her for having to finger herself to release the next morning after that… 'occasion'. How could a virgin have been so addicting? _For now, I shall focus on reconditioning the mansion. _Her eyes lowered instinctively. _Perhaps I should just return to my sleep? How can you ever forgive a monster like me, Vincent Kisaragi?_

* * *

_Three Years Later…_

"No, I have not heard from him," Yuffie stated deadpanned into the phone. She could hear the rain heavily crashing against the mansion. At least she no longer had those holes in the roof.

Cloud sighed over the telephone. "Alright, but let us know if you do. He is probably just traveling about, but Tifa is worried since he hasn't been by in about six months."

Valentine frowned as she heard a knock on her front door. _Who could that be? _"Yes, I will."

"I'll talk to you later, Yuffie, Denzel needs something." Click.

Yuffie hung up the phone and looked towards the kitchen door. She could hear the entrance to the mansion opening and she slipped her hand towards her holstered weapon. _Another intruder attempting to scavenge this place?_

The woman's feet were quick as she headed into the hallway and paused at the open archway. Had her phone been a beacon of some sort? Her platinum eyes glowed in the dismal lighting. A man was standing in the foyer and leaning against the door. _Is that…? _"Mr. Kisaragi?"

"Yuffie!" Sure enough, Vincent answered and rushed forward. He was soaking wet and he looked as though he had not been eating right. His face was pale and he appeared scared. "I'm so glad you're home, I thought..."

"What are you doing here?" Yuffie interrupted. Her heart twisted a little. Was it her fault he looked like this? Perhaps if she had not…

Vincent swallowed hard and looked away quickly. "You certainly fixed up the place!" he chimed in with forced cheerfulness. "It doesn't look like a creepy graveyard anymore."

The gunwoman did not comment on the obvious change of subject. Instead, she gestured to the stairs and turned towards the direction of the kitchen again. It wouldn't do for her guilt to have him catch a cold standing there all wet. "You may go upstairs and clean up. There are some old shirts in the spare room on the right you can put on," she began.

Her footsteps were quiet against the floor. "Come down to the kitchen when you are ready." _I wonder what has happened? It is a rare occasion that Mr. Kisaragi tries to change the subject away from himself. Does he intend to stay here long? _

Yuffie passed through the hallway again and entered the kitchen. _I will make it clear, if necessary, that nothing like before will occur again. What could he possibly be here for?_

One thing was certain, it was going to be a long day.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

**A/n:** Mwhaha! Hmm… I wonder what is going on with Vincent? Possibly missing and suddenly shows up? What kind of trouble, if any, did he get himself into? Poor Yuffie… she is in for quite the surprise.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ I still do not own FF7 or any of the characters. _

_**Rating:**__ M/NC-17_

_**Pairing(s):**__ Yuffie Valentine/Vincent Kisaragi (Yes, you read that right)_

_**Summary:**__ How would things have went if Yuffie led Vincent's life and his hers? This takes place after DOC – so it is FF7, FF7: AC, DOC, compliant – although still Alternate Universe._

_**Warnings:**__ M/F, M/M, M/F/M, Slave, N/C, UST, D/s, Bondage, Solo-M, Solo-F_

**Opposite Attraction**

Chapter Four

_Several Hours Later…_

"…This is really good tea, Yuffie," Vincent began again as he clumsily poured another cup. His hands were shaking and he was still trying to warm up. The blanket on his shoulders was pulled tight and he swallowed down the hot liquid without a pause in his speech. "You really should sell this. It's great, really. I'm not just saying that or anything, it really is and I think—"

Yuffie stared across the table with a frown. Was it just her, or did he seem… different, somehow? "…Mr. Kisaragi, if you don't mind…" She trailed off in interuption and hesitated. For a fraction of a second, she could have sworn a look of terror crossed his face. What was with him? Certainly, he could not have changed this much since she last saw him three years ago. "Could you please tell me why it is you have come here?"

Silence answered the dark clothed woman. It was a good few minutes and another cup of tea later before the ninja set down his cup.

"About that," Kisaragi began, though his gaze was focused away. How could he explain what was going on? …About the mess he got himself into this time? Once again he pulled the blanket tighter around him, it was wrapped so tight around his neck and shoulders, it was hard to breathe. "I just… need a place to stay for a little while. You know, until Godo gets over a few things…" _Well, it isn't a complete lie…_

Yuffie lowered her eyebrows. No, she could not allow that. What if what occurred those years ago; happened again? "I do believe it would be best you stayed… elsewhere."

Vincent felt a shiver run down his spine. No… he couldn't go elsewhere. Not now, not… ever! It took so much just to get here and… His feet hit the floor and he stood. "Please! I can't go anywhere else, not yet… Just…," his crimson eyes darted around the room. What if he was found here? No… this place was too remote and as long as he was with her of all people, then he would be fine. "Just… let me stay a few weeks, that's all. Please… I promise I won't bother you at all, Yu."

The gunwoman pursed her lips and eyed her comrade suspiciously. _Why is he acting so strange? Has something happened? Another fight with his father perhaps? _Yuffie sighed and let a metal digit click against the side of her tea cup. A few moments of silence passed and she nodded. "Very well, you may remain here for two weeks," she stated. A loud thank you came her way and she lifted her gaze back to him – unwavering. "However, I will hold you to your word, and after two weeks you will need to find somewhere else. …I am sure Tifa and Cloud would be… pleased to have you there."

"You won't regret this!" Vincent shouted as he sat back down. His body didn't feel as tense now and he tried to relax. For a few weeks, he could hide… from _them. _Hopefully by then, he would know what to do about his current problem.

_Yes, yes I will. _Yuffie thought as she watched him poor more tea. She had quite the feeling she was going to regret this completely.

* * *

_One Week later…_

Yuffie watched from the upper staircase as her current housemate paced the livingroom floor. There was something going on with him that she was finding disturbing. Not only had he done as he said – which was no surprise really. Why would he want her after he had already had her? _What am I thinking? That is just what I wanted! _

The gunwoman clenched her jaw as her guest turned and repeated another lap on the floor. So what if she had actually been looking forward to the company? It was better than he kept his distance and let her be. _He has grown quite a bit… _Valentine noted absently. He was taller than before, and his playful eyes seemed more ominous than usual. If she didn't know better, she would say there was a hint of mako in them. _That boy needs to learn how to stay away from materia. The long term effects of keeping it on your person, have yet to be studied._

"What am I going to do?" Vincent asked loudly as he stopped in the middle of the room. His hands were in his hair – pulling and yanking it. "I'm such an idiot."

Yuffie frowned. _Perhaps I should call Cloud and let him know he is here. I had forgotten that Tifa had been looking for him… perhaps she knows what is wrong? No, it is best I stay out of such matters. Mr. Kisaragi is old enough to make his own choices – Tifa will certainly force them out of him._

A heavy knock echoed on the door and platinum glimmering orbs watched as her guest bolted… towards the kitchen hallway. _What is going on?_

The door flew open and Yuffie could hear her phone ringing as she reached for her weapon. Two men, both large and looking furious were standing in the foyer. She lifted the death penalty and pointed it towards the pair as they swung their heads in her direction. Her feet came to rest on the bottom step. "Care to tell me what you are doing in my home?"

"Oh, someone does live here," the shorter of the two stated. His emerald eyes were dull and he looked more aggravated then apologetic.

"We're sorry for the intrusion," the other spoke and shifted uncomfortably. "We thought we heard someone we were lookin' for." His voice leveled out as the gun, aimed in his direction, lowered.

Yuffie narrowed her eyes. Something about them seemed familiar. "Who are you looking for?"

Once again, the shorter man spoke, his elbow nudging his comrade. "Come on, let's get outta here, Lone. This broad is giving me the creeps."

Lone cast a short look at his friend and reached into his pocket. A photograph was between his fingers as his hand revealed itself again. "This guy; have you seen him? If you lead us to him, we'll give you some of the reward from his capture."

It took all of Yuffie's control not to demand to know more. She recognized the person in the photograph… and the series of numbers imprinted on the bottom. It was not that that sent a cold chill down her spine though. No, that was from the imprint on the side of Vincent Kisaragi's neck. He was a pet. _Oh, Vincent… what have you done? _

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

**A/n:** I was in a bit of a hurry with this chapter, so I hope it wasn't too bad. Weekends and Mondays are always busy for me. Hope you enjoyed it… Hmm… just what HAS Vincent got himself into?


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ I still do not own FF7 or any of the characters. _

_**Rating:**__ M/NC-17_

_**Pairing(s):**__ Yuffie Valentine/Vincent Kisaragi (Yes, you read that right)_

_**Summary:**__ How would things have went if Yuffie led Vincent's life and his hers? This takes place after DOC – so it is FF7, FF7: AC, DOC, compliant – although still Alternate Universe._

_**Warnings:**__ M/F, M/M, M/F/M, Slave, N/C, UST, D/s, Bondage, Solo-M, Solo-F_

**Opposite Attraction**

Chapter Five

_An Hour Later…_

Yuffie clenched her jaw as she stood with her hand on the fireplace mantel. _How could he have gotten himself into this mess? He is one of the… heroes, could he not have gotten himself out of whatever it was that he has done? Damn it, Vincent._

"I…" Vincent trailed off. The silence in the living-room was think with tension – a tension that had become worse since those men had left. How did they find him so quickly? He thought he would have at least a couple weeks.

"How?"

The ninja lowered his head and darted his eyes over the floor. "It's… complicated."

Yuffie snorted derisively. Of course it was complicated! "How could you have been so foolish?" she began again. "Do you even know what a Pet is?" Her platinum eyes shifted over to him. "Do you have any idea what you could have done by coming here and obviously, escaping whoever had claimed you?"

"I…"

"Do not lie to me again," Yuffie snapped. "If you had any idea what a Pet truly was, you would have known that coming here you could have had a bounty on my own head for hiding you. That you could be whipped for such an indiscretion of leaving to begin with. You are not even wearing your collar – it would have been less painful to accept what they do, then to go that far! It is a crime to be without your owner when you are labeled a Pet." The woman's voice dramatically and she slammed her fist against the fireplace. "You foolish child!"

Vincent flinched. Not once had that usually silent woman ever yelled at him like that… like the others had. She looked furious and… _she has every right too. _"I… didn't know it could get you into trouble," he whispered. His shoulders dropped and he let his head fall into his hands. "You think I don't know what a Pet is for…?"

Crimson eyes felt wet and the ninja took a sharp breath. He knew what they were for... "I do know," he again said in a quiet voice that cracked. "Since the moment that man put that collar on my neck and…" his shoulders shook and he felt the weight of the past few months fall heavily onto him. As though every bad thing that he had pushed away from his mind to get away, had suddenly exploded within him. "I…"

Yuffie shifted uncomfortably. Her guest had trailed off and now he was sitting there… sobbing. _Damn it… what am I supposed to do? _Anger filled her, but she wasn't sure why. There was nothing he could do to help him now… not if he had a Master already. Unless…

_You've got to be kidding me. _The gunwoman sighed. _I cannot possibly be entertaining the thought of… No, I must. It would be better that Mr. Kisaragi is with one of us, then… some strange man. Perhaps Cloud will…? _"Who is your Master, Mr. Kisaragi?"

"Don't please!" Vincent exclaimed and his head flew up. Tears stained his cheeks and he felt his heart slamming against his chest. "Don't send me back! I can't… not with _him_. …I'll do anything, just don't send me back."

Two slender brown eyebrows rose and then dropped as her silver eyes narrowed. "How long have you been a Pet, Mr. Kisaragi?" The name left her lips as though trying to keep a distance from what his last words had unconsciously triggered in her head. It was wrong of her to even entertain the idea of what he would do to avoid going back.

"It's been about four months since the auction…" Vincent managed to get out. Her voice was calming for some reason, but he still felt close to sobbing once again. What was he going to do? The ninja sucked in a deep breath and turned his gaze away. "I didn't think I would get in this much trouble," he admitted.

"I was caught stealing from the golden saucer again…" Kisaragi continued. "Godo was apparently in the middle of a deal with Dio, regarding the sale of the golden saucer – he wanted to expand the tourism," he bit out dryly. He still couldn't believe what his father had been planning. It didn't matter now… Wutai was done for. "When I got caught… Father cut the deal off due to embarrassment, I was told, and Dio was furious for the loss of a large profit – he got me charged to the fullest extent of the Pet law."

Yuffie watched with a pinch of pain in her chest as the man in his early twenties began to cry again. He had spoken with such anger and disappointment that it unnerved her. _He is a permanent Pet then… like I had expected from his serial coding on that picture. Oh, Vincent, what have you done? _

"Why don't you go upstairs and… clean up," Yuffie suggested as the sobbing become louder. It was making her more than uncomfortable. She needed to contact Reeve and see about buying out Kisaragi's Master. If she was going to do that, she did not need him down here… blubbering. "Never mind," she said after a moment of no response from him. "Don't leave this room; I'll see what I can do."

Once again, Valentine could not help the feeling that overcame her as she escaped into another area of the house. She was going to regret this.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

**A/n:** Between rushing, headache, and so on… I hope the chapter didn't come out too bad or confusing.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__ I still do not own FF7 or any of the characters. _

_**Rating:**__ M/NC-17_

_**Pairing(s):**__ Yuffie Valentine/Vincent Kisaragi (Yes, you read that right)_

_**Summary:**__ How would things have went if Yuffie led Vincent's life and his hers? This takes place after DOC – so it is FF7, FF7: AC, DOC, compliant – although still Alternate Universe._

_**Warnings:**__ M/F, M/M, M/F/M, Slave, N/C, UST, D/s, Bondage, Solo-M, Solo-F_

**Opposite Attraction**

Chapter Six

_Several Days Later…_

Yuffie sat silently across from Reeve. Her kitchen was cold, and the constant pacing of her comrade was beginning to grate on her nerves. Tuesti had come to her house as soon as he could, with papers in hand, but he become frazzled when he heard about who it was she planned to buy.

"How could he have done this?" Reeve repeated for the tenth time. His body turned with a heated hand swinging across in front of him. The dark brown of his eyes stared at the woman. "What was he thinking? Everyone knows not to steal from Dio! That man has never been lenient towards thieves."

The gunwoman sighed. She just wanted the papers signed and submitted as soon as possible. It would be best to get this whole mess behind her. "What's been done is done. Complaining about Mr. Kisaragi's foolish mistakes will not erase what has occurred."

Tuesti dropped his head and his shoulders slumped in tune. "Yes, I suppose you are right. Could you please go get Vincent? It would be best if he is in close proximity; considering the bounty on him." Reeve watched as the woman rose and continued. "I will call Dio in the mean time. The sooner we get this done, the better."

"Price is no object," Yuffie stated as she headed towards the door. At least in life, money was one factor that had never been a concern for her. What use was money anyway? It had not saved her from being an experiment.

With a heavy feeling settled in her chest, Valentine swept out of the room. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Has he agreed?" Yuffie questioned as Reeve came into the room. She felt cold, despite the fire roaring just several feet away.

Vincent turned his wide eyes to his friend and felt his breathing hitch. Why did Reeve look so pale?

"Vincent? Could you get me a cup of tea? I forgot to pour myself a glass," Tuesti asked and tried to look nonchalant. How was he going to explain this?

Crimson eyes rolled dramatically and Mr. Kisaragi stood. "You can just ask me to leave the room, you know," he muttered. His legs felt wobbly as he walked towards the kitchen.

Yuffie pursed her lips. She wasn't about to tell him how that contradicted the reasoning for bringing Vincent into the same room as them. Her gaze flicked to the hallway and then back to Reeve who was now close. "Well?"

"It appears Dio already sold him off," Reeve mentioned quietly. It had taken four offers before the man had broken down and told him of the sale – two wasted hours. At the cold look on his friend, he held up a hand. "I did speak to the current Master however – apparently his subordinate was there, discussing the absence of Vincent to him."

"Are you saying…?" The word subordinate was used so flatly, could he be speaking of the Turks? "Is Rufus involved in this?"

Tuesti nodded. "It appears so. He apparently bought Vincent shortly before his arrival here, and of course, Vincent managed to escape. From what I was told, Reno was the one placed in charge of him."

"I see…" Yuffie frowned.

"Rufus has agreed to a sale, on one condition," Reeve continued and shifted uncomfortably. "You see, Reno he… well…"

Two brown eyebrows rose and the gunwoman could feel the stirring of annoyance in her gut. She knew where this was going. Reno had been trying to get in her bed since the Sephiroth days. "One time, that is all."

"One night, and six hundred thousand gil," Reeve interjected. That had been Rufus's final offer. His eyebrows furrowed. "I just don't understand why Rufus would agree to such terms though… well, I do suppose he treats those loyal to him, quite well…"

Yuffie turned her back to her friend and looked across the room. "Accept the terms," she began and looked back a small ways. "I suppose I am to sign the papers when I get there?"

"Most likely," Reeve added and eyed her thoughtfully as she turned around. Why was she willing to go to such extents for Vincent? She had always seemed annoyed with him in the past. _I suppose she does finally consider us all friends now, perhaps that is why? _His fingers his cell phone keys quickly and he brought the piece to his ear. The line connected after several rings.

"Rufus?" He paused and eyed Yuffie once again. "She accepts. Two days? Yes, that will be fine, I'm sure. Oh, yes, yes, that would be more convenient, I imagine, alright. Bye."

Valentine turned and kept her expression stoic. She was not looking forward to sharing a bed with that red-haired ass. That brat had always gotten on her nerves. "Where are they located?"

Reeve shook his head. "It won't be necessary to travel. Reno will be coming here." A flicker of emotion passed over her eyes and he shifted uncomfortably. "Rufus did not want to risk an attack on yourself from bounty pursuers. It can take a while for everyone to get the message."

_Right. _Yuffie didn't believe that one bit, but nodded._ Reno must have offered to come this way._

Vincent tiptoed to the entrance of the hallway and looked between the pair. He had tried to listen to them, but they were talking to quietly for him to hear. Yuffie looked angry… _Did the offer not go through? _His body felt cold all of a sudden. He had been so pleased to hear Yuffie was going to buy him, but now… "Do I have to go back?"

"No," Yuffie deadpanned and turned her mako glimmering eyes to him. "You're my Pet as soon as I sign the papers." _I must be lacking insanity to do this…_

"I'll need to be going now," Reeve interrupted with a hesitant waver. The tension in the room felt too thick and he could hardly breathe. "I need to get back to the WRO." A sympathetic expression came over his face as he looked to Yuffie. "Good luck, Yuffie. At least it is only one night."

"Goodbye Reeve." Yuffie added in aggravation. Couldn't that man keep his mouth shut?

Vincent frowned as the other man left. "What did he mean by that?"

Miss. Valentine could only sigh. Why was her life going this way?

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

**A/n:** Sorry it took so long to update. It has been a BUSY BUSY week. My husband and I are starting the adoption process and we had our classes last week. Lots of stuff to do around the house. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__ I still do not own FF7 or any of the characters. _

_**Rating:**__ M/NC-17_

_**Pairing(s):**__ Yuffie Valentine/Vincent Kisaragi (Yes, you read that right)_

_**Summary:**__ How would things have went if Yuffie led Vincent's life and his hers? This takes place after DOC – so it is FF7, FF7: AC, DOC, compliant – although still Alternate Universe._

_**Warnings:**__ M/F, M/M, M/F/M, Slave, N/C, UST, D/s, Bondage, Solo-M, Solo-F_

**Opposite Attraction**

Chapter Seven

_One Week Later…_

"It's about time you got here," Vincent remarked as he came out of his room. Yuffie had been ignoring him all week and now he had thought he heard voices, and sure enough, Reno was there and standing behind Yuffie. Where were they going anyway?

The redhead snorted and dragged his eyes over the taller man. It still fucking sucked that the President was getting rid of him. He had enjoyed breaking him in, that first day. Talk about a good ride home… "Don't get too cocky, brat. I might have to call boss and have him call off the deal."

Yuffie frowned. There was no hiding what was going to happen now… For whatever reason, she had hoped to keep Mr. Kisaragi in the dark about what was going to occur. It was obvious he still held feelings for her. "Speaking of which, I will be signing the papers before we continue."

Vincent blinked and felt his eyebrows furrow. _What is she talking about?_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Reno murmured with a grin and patted his jacket. "I got them in here." At least he was finally going to have a piece of that woman. He was not sure why her altered body intrigued him, but damn it was hot to him. Unlike the other woman he played around with, she could probably take him without restraint. _Just like a Pet can… _

"You should get some sleep, Mr. Kisaragi," Yuffie suggested. "It is getting late." Her comrades mouth opened to protest and she settled a glare on him. "If you wish to stay in this house, you will do as you are told. Go to bed, Mr. Kisaragi."

Vincent huffed and slipped back into his room. He wasn't sure why he cared, but it was times when she treated him like a child, that he wondered why. With a tug, he shut his door behind him and heard the patter of feet lead to the next room. _Why is she going with him to her bedroom? Are they going to the basement for something? _

The ninja huffed and took a seat on his bed. He was trying to go to sleep before anyway.

* * *

"Well?" Yuffie deadpanned as she unlatched the clips on her cape. The red fabric pooled into her arm and she set it on the dresser. It was official now, she had signed the documents and now part of the remainder of the payment was going to be given.

Silver eyes were dull as they turned to the arrogant man across the room. His hands were unbuttoning the few actually buttoned spots on his shirt. At least he was not unattractive, but his personality took away from the possible ease from that.

"Take off your clothes," Reno ordered and swallowed hard. He hadn't expected this to be so easy. Rufus had warned him this was a bad idea; that angering the former Turk was a foolish measure, but he was glad he did.

Yuffie kept stoic as she unbuttoned her black top and slid it from her shoulders with her bra. An array of scaring was visible in the moonlit room, but it did not seem to detour ravenous eyes. Next, she took off her boots and pants and stood there nude. Rarely did she wear certain undergarments. Besides, there was no need for them tonight.

Reno cold see the shallow light glimmer over her golden appendage and smirked. She could so easily kill him if he pissed her off, and it felt exhilarating to know he had complete control over her for the night. "That psycho bitch screwed you up pretty bad, didn't she?" He asked and walked towards her. His feet moved in a circular manner around her.

The former turk remained silent, even as a hand boldly reached out to fondle her breast.

"Not a bad rack either," Reno remarked. His hand dropped from her and he reached to his belt. Even when they were still out in the hall, he began to get hard. It hadn't helped that the brat came out wearing only a pair of sweat pants. Too bad he couldn't take them both on for the night. "Why don't you get on your knees and help me out a bit."

Yuffie felt a coldness sweep over her and sunk down to the floor. His thick cock was already exposed and held in his hand.

"You know what to do – just keep that creepy arm off of me. I don't feel like getting cut up – tonight anyway."

Opening her mouth, Yuffie expertly began.

* * *

_Why haven't they left yet? I never heard the bookcase move… _Vincent felt his gut twist and he turned over. It was bad enough having that asshole here. Not to mention, it had taken all his strength not to run back in the room when he saw him. Not that he was scared of that smart-ass turk. _What are they doing in there?_

The ninja turned over again and tried to relax. He could not shake the feeling that he already knew what they were doing. _I don't get it… she's never had an interest in him before. _Vincent could feel his chest ache. _Why do I care? It's not like we are together or anything._

As if on cue, he could hear the bed squeak from the next room. It was always loud, even with the slightest touch, but Yuffie refused to spend the money to replace it. Said it didn't matter, she slept the same no matter the surface. _They are doing… that then._

* * *

"Damn whore!" Reno snapped and rubbed his wrist. Her claw arm had come up and forcefully pulled it from her hair. It even left a damn scratch! "What the fuck did you do that for?"

Yuffie pursed her lips and remained silent. The side of her face felt a little hot from where he had slapped her, but it was not as though he was strong enough to hurt her. What had he been thinking, forcing his cock to remain in the back of her throat? She may not have had a gag reflex thirty years ago, but it certainly had been a long while since a cock had been shoved down her throat. "Do you want to continue, or not?"

The red-head scoffed and got up from the bed. He had fallen on it, when he tried to move away from what he assumed was going to be a strike. That damn bitch shouldn't have overreacted to his hand in her hair. It wasn't like she couldn't take it.

Reno glanced to the squeaky piece of furniture and let his hands fall to his sides. His cock was throbbing more achingly than ever. He may be angry, but her objectionable attitude was a turn on compared to the normally eager woman he nailed. "Bend over the bed."

With an expressionless countenance, Yuffie immediately felt his hands on her as she did as ordered. This was going to be a long night, it would be better if she just gave into the pleasure.

"Beg me to fuck you," Reno growled and positioned himself at her entrance. The slit was hot and wet, so tempting. "Beg me," he whispered with a heated breath again.

"Please fuck me," Yuffie replied, her tone was monotonous, but it didn't seem to matter. Her mouth open to suck in a breath as his cock filled her abruptly. His movement were quick and those large hands of his were grasping her hips with all there strength.

"Fuck," Valentine murmured aloud. The turk was grunting in tune with his strokes and she could feel that familiar build about to bring her over the edge.

A louder grunt ruined the moment, and Yuffie stared at the comforter in embarrassment. She had been so close to cumming, but now that he had finished and was pulling out… _What a fool I am. I enjoyed…_

Reno smirked and wiped his cock off against her ass and thigh. "It's been fun," he drawled as he reached for his pants. It would probably be best if he didn't stay the whole night. Besides, having her start moaning and giving into him… that was just too good a memory to ruin.

"You know," he began as he tugged on his shirt. "If you ever feel up for a good ride again, call me. For a price, I might be willing to have at you again."

Yuffie slowly slipped off the bed as the door to her room shut. Her mind felt overwhelmed, but an overall numbness was washing over her as cum slipped down her thighs. Why did she feel so guilty?

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

**A/n:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Its been busy, so a lot of writing as much I could in the short free time I had – I hope it all came out okay. Hmm, just how is Vincent going to take knowing what Yuffie was up to – and not knowing the reason?


End file.
